


lake day confession

by goldenred



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anxious Michael Mell, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, CUDDLY JEREMY!!!!, Drugs, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay Michael Mell, I hate tagging, Jeremy Heere Loves Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell Fluff, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Michael Mell - Freeform, Michael Mell Has a Crush on Jeremy Heere, Michael Mell Loves Jeremy Heere, Michael Mell Protection Squad, Pining Jeremy Heere, Pining Michael Mell, Swearing, They swear like once, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, boyf riends - Freeform, fluffy boyf riends, high, i forget actually but they swear, jeremy heere - Freeform, jeremy wants all da cuddles ok, kiss, stoner jeremy heere, stoner michael mell, theyre high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenred/pseuds/goldenred
Summary: michael takes jeremy to a really cool looking lake for a day of just the two of them. he plans to go to the lake with a best friend and return with a boyfriend.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	lake day confession

**Author's Note:**

> hi! its been a few days since i last posted, ive been having writers block ;-; also, if there are mistakes such as double letters where they're not supposed to be, im sorry, my hands have been shaking a lot more these past days and clicking buttons more times than needed, but i tried to fix the mistakes as i went along lol. not proofread--enjoy! <3

"where are we going? why are we so far out?" jeremy's question broke through the silence of the car, he became the only thing making noise other than it was music and the sound of the engine. he and michael were going somewhere, but michael hadnt actually told him where exactly they were going. all jeremy knew was that it was out of town, and at least 30 minutes away, because they had been driving for around 25 minutes by now. 

michael glanced over to jeremy, who was clearly getting impatient. "the drives worth it, i promise." michael knew jeremy had never been to where he was taking him. he knew jeremy's family never travelled out of town that often, and when they did, it was for family gatherings, not roadtrips. 

"can i at least get a hint of where we're going? something?" 

"you wouldnt be able to know where we're going if i told you, trust me." michael replied, "but, it looks super cool there, and, only if you wanna, theres a sick smoking spot, if you wanna smoke joint."

"mm, maybe. are we almost there?" 

"hey essay, calm down on the questions, would ya?"

"i'm sorry, i just want to make sure i'm not getting kidnapped by you, micha." michael laughed.

"i can assure you i am not kidnapping you, miah." michael continued to focus on the road, casually singing and humming song lyrics. it was interesting to jeremy how he could become so trapped in listening to michael sing, his voice was soothing and soft, not a voice you'd think to hear come out of michael. he was knocked back into reality when michael spoke again, "we're almost there, dont worry."

they pulled onto a small dirt road, which was pretty bumpy, but michaels small car could handle it. he would not have taken jeremy in here if he knew his car couldnt make the drive. trees surrounded the road, a lot of them coming close to the car, some even brushing against it. jeremy rolled the window down and reached his hand out, grabbing and pulling of the branches and leaves he could reach until he was forced to let go.

"you act like a child, jere." michael side-eyed jeremy, grinning at him.

"i know its hard to resist looking at this beautiful face, micha, but you gotta keep your eyes on the road." jeremy teased and continued pulling on branches outside the window. he accidentally snapped a branch off, a small 'oops' escaped his lips as he just stared at it for a moment, kind of amazed he actually got one. 

"you better not-" michael was cut off by jeremy doing exactly what michael didnt want him to do, which was start poking him with the stick. jeremy laughed at his friend, poking his side and watching as michael tried to escape the pokes. "i will kick you out of this car right here, jeremiah."

jeremy quickly stopped and threw the stick back outside, forcing a laugh out of michael. "i dont feel like walking all the way home from here, thanks."

"good, because we're almost there, and i'd hate to waste gas on a pointless trip where all i did was leave my best friend in the woods." 

michaels anxiety was rising as they got closer. he planned to take jeremy up here and confess to him. like, 'i've been in love with you for 3 years' type confess. he thought doing it in a calmer, really nice place would helphis chances, but he couldnt be sure. he also didnt want jeremy to just run away from him when he did it, he was basically preparing himself for a terrible, awkward, long drive back and no more best friend, but there was hope.

they pulled up to a small open parking lot type clearing in the road, where the road ended and only a walking path remained. 

"we gotta do a little walking, but its completely worth it." michael said as he parked the car and took the key out. jeremy got out of the car and waited for michael, who was grabbing his backpack from the backseat. the backpack had snacks, as well as a blanket for them to sit on, and a joint, because michael cant go anywhere without being prepared for wanting to smoke. 

they began walking the small path, jeremy following closely behind michael and michael glancing back at him every minute or so to make sure he was still following. as soon as michael saw the trees ahead of him start to open up, he moved to the side of the path to give jeremy a better view of what was ahead of them. the trees opened and revealed a big, clear lake just down the hill from them, mountains setting the background and a few big rocks out in the water. there was a dock just to the left, where michael had planned to set their stuff down. jeremys eyes lit up, referring back to him never going on roadtrips, he'd never seen anything like this before. michael was happy to see jeremy excited about being here, it made him feel accomplished. he wanted jeremy to always look that excited -- he wanted tobe able to always _make_ jeremy look that excited.

"micha, this is so cool!" jeremy subconciously reached his hand out for michaels hand, which michael took without a thought. by the time his thoughts caught up and he realized they were holding hands, their fingers were already laced together. michaels face was covered in a blush.

"wanna go to the dock?" michael asked, and jeremy nodded. they began down the path that lead down the hill, it was steep, but not by too much. they had to let go of each other to get down the hill, the path was too small for them to be next to each other. 

they set the blanket down on the dock and sat on it. michael reached into his bag and grabbed the snacks he had brought, mostly jeremy's favourites. "joint's in the backpack if you want it." michael mentioned as he finished putting the snacks out. jeremy nodded. 

jeremy opened a bag of chips that was directly in front of him, desparate for a snack. michael reached the short distance and stole a few chips from the bag. 

now, they sat on the edge of the dock, joints between their fingers. their feet hung into the water, their hands behind themselves, holding them up. they were both content, them being high helped with that. open bags of every snack imaginable were next to them so they didnt have to move far for them. the water was cold on their feet at first, but they became used to it after putting them in for long enough. 

michael was still deciding if he should actually tell jeremy about him feelings, he had no clue how he would word it. thank god he had the joint, if he didnt, he probably wouldnt even be considering telling him at this point. it became a lot scarier when he went to open his mouth and say something, so he kept it shut. he needed to work up courage. he looked over at jeremy, who was enjoying the view of the large mountains beyond that lake. he seemed to still be liking the place, michael was glad. jeremy looked back at michael when he felt eyes on him, smiling at him when they made eye contact. michaels face heated up.

after a few seconds, jeremy stood up. "i'll be right back." he walked off the dock and went into the trees. michael looked back to the water, swirling his feet in it and making waves, it kept him entertained until jeremy came back. 

_when jeremy comes back,_ he told himself, _i'll do it._

suddenly michael felt arms around him, he jumped.

"sorry." a voice, jeremy, said from behind, giggling a bit at michaels reaction. michael felt his heart flip at the sound, he looked over and saw jeremy's smiling face next to his own as he hugged him from behind, he smiled. why, oh why did he have to be so gone for his best friend. jeremy rested his head on michaels shoulder, now sitting behind michael and hugging him, just because he felt like it. he pressed his face into michaels shoulder. michael could feel jeremy's breath on his neck, sending small shivers through his body. "this place is really nice." jeremy mumbled, his voice muffled by michaels shoulder.

michael barely paid attention to what he said, he focused on jeremy's lips moving against his skin, but he finally realized he had spoke. "yeah, thats why i brought you here. thought you'd like it." he felt jeremy's lips form a smile. 

jeremy closed his eyes, feeling like he was glowing as he was clinging off of michael, sitting in the sun. he was a very clingy high.

"jeremy?" 

"hm?"

"i uh, i have to tell you something." the worry in michaels voice made jeremy sit up and look at michael, whos face was still red from his face being on his neck. jeremy kept his arm loosely around michaels neck, their faces relatively close.

"you okay?" jeremy giggled, "your face is a little red." michael looked away and took a breath, trying to calm his blush, then looked back.

"yeah, im just great." 

"what do ya gotta tell me?" jeremy smiled.

"dont be.. upset with me. please." jeremy's face shifted from soothing to concerned. 

"i one hundred percent promise i wont be. i mean, unless you committed, like, a serious crime." jeremy laughed as his arm moved and his hand began rubbing small circles on michaels back. he wanted desparately to just cling back onto the boy, but this was clearly important to michael, so he stayed sitting up and ready to listen.

“i cant even kill a fly, jere.” michael replied, then took a long breath. “i dont know how to start, or what to say, really. uhm. i dont want to ruin our friendship, god, please dont let me ruin our friendship. i really, really like you, jeremy. like, i want to take you out on dates and smother you in kisses and cuddle you and hold your hand everywhere we go type like. i hope you arent... uncomfortable.. with that. i mean, i understand if you are, its just-"

michael was pulled back from his rambling state by jeremy pressing one of his fingers to his lips, then removing it and replacing it with his own lips. michaels eyes were wide, while jeremy's were closed. of course, he started kissing him back immediately, something he had wanted to do for so long. jeremy reopened his eyes and saw michaels still shocked expression, he held back his laugh and smiles against michaels lips. 

they pulled apart. "i would love to go on dates with you, and hold your hand everywhere, and get smothered in kisses." jeremy smiled wider than ever before.

"jeremiah, you are the best person ive ever met." michael wrapped his arms around jeremy and pulled him into a hug. jeremy squirmed under his arms to get comfortable, michael loosened his hug so he could. jeremy moved up and sat right on michaels lap so he could melt into the hug completely, and hopefully get those kisses he was promised. he grinned at michaels new deep blush from him sitting on his lap. he wrapped his legs around michaels waist and leaned forward, feeling michaels grip on him tighten again as they sat like that. 

jeremy pushed away from michaels hug lightly and looked michael in the eye, who seemed to be lovesick and enjoying every moment of holding jeremy. jeremy put a hand on michaels cheek and brought their lips together again. he couldnt help himself, he waited for this for at least a year, he jjust wanted to stay like this forever now. michaels lips felt so soft, and they moved perfectly against his own, as if they were meant for it. jeremy let his hand dangled behind michaels shoulder while his other hand still cupped michaels face. michaels hands were on jeremy's waist, resting on his hips. 

jeremy pulled away from michael. "is this why you brought me out here? to do this?"

"kinda, yeah. i mean, i wanted to bring you here anyways, but i thought this would be a good place to tell you, so i said: 'why not?', and now we're here." 

"wow, i'm really glad you decided to." jeremy smiled at michael, and michaels heart did the flip thing again. 

"oh my god, you have got to stop being that cute. i swear, you are going to give me a heart attack." jeremy teased him by smiling as innocently as he could and pressed their foreheads together. "i'm so fucking gone for you." 

jeremy shifted himself again, and michaels face went red and his breath hitched. jeremy remembered that he was seated right on his lap and whispered a quick sorry, followed by a laugh after looking at michaels blushed face. 

"'t's okay." michael untensed himself when jeremy wrapped his arms back around michaels neck, going back to resting his head on his shoulder, rubbing his head on him a few times to get comfortable.

they both melted into each other. jeremy melted when michael pulled him closer to him, and michael melted when jeremy sighed contently into his shoulder and hugged him tighter. 


End file.
